


It Began With a Drink

by Clexa1698



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cuties, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa1698/pseuds/Clexa1698
Summary: Lexa is the CEO of one of the most well known companies in Washington DC, it just so happens that she runs into a cute bartender who befriends her nephew Aden.(Just a cute story that popped into my head, if y'all like how it starts I'll keep posting chapters as I already have the story maped out)





	1. Twelve's the magic number

The smell of expensive perfume lingered in the air as the fundraiser attendees mingled amongst themselves. Clarke was leaning behind the bar counters, her blonde hair pulled back away from her face while she waited for people to make their way over for drinks. She glanced around the room and took in those around her, politicians and business executives adorned in tailored suits or dresses that cost more then she could earn in six months. She was so caught up in her sweep of the room that she missed someone approaching the bar, to the fair he was a lot smaller then most of her other clients.

  
“Excuse me miss, may I have a Jack and Coke please”, the boy said which caused Clarke to let out a laugh. He was young, probably still in middle school, yet he asked the question like he had been drinking since birth.

  
“And loose my license? I don’t think so kid, how old are you anyway?” she asked as she looked the kid over. He was dressed to the nines, full suit and everything, his strawberry blonde hair was brushed to the side neatly.

  
“I’m twelve” he said with a huff, “and the drink isn’t for me it’s for my aunt.”

  
“Right….” Clarke said with an eye roll, “your aunt. Listen kid you’re cute but I can’t give you alcohol, I could lose my job. I can however ask for your name.” she grabbed a glass from a stack behind her and began filling it with water.

  
“Aden. Aden Woods” he said as he held out a hand in greeting.

  
“Woods huh? As in Woods Inc.?” the blonde asked as she set down the water and motioned for the boy to take a seat.

  
“You would be correct. I’m guessing you’ve heard of the company because of their contribution to the fundraiser?” he asked as he reached and pulled the water glass closer to him.

  
Clarke glanced down the bar and noticed a man had just taken a seat, “something like that sure. I have to go take care of this guy I’ll be right back.” She said as she hurried to help the new customer.

  
Aden frowned slightly as he watched the blonde take the man’s order, most people at these events didn’t give him a second glance, assuming he was too young to have money yet or too rich to care about anything else. After the drink was made Clarke made her way back to where Aden was sitting, she used a towel she pulled from her the black apron at her waist and cleaned her hands before she readjusted her pale blue blouse while rolling her eyes, “men can be such pigs” she grumbled before she topped off the boys water.

  
Aden drummed his fingers against the glass uncomfortably before he spoke, “so….what made you decide to become a bar tender?”.

  
Clarke chuckled as she ran a drying cloth over a newly washed glass, “skipping right to the hard questions huh? I was a bartender in college, things went a little south after graduation so I ended up getting this job. Pays the bills so I can’t complain too much.”

  
“Sounds boring” Aden said honestly which caused the blonde to smile, “what did you go to school for…?” he asked, his voice trailing off as he glanced at her clothes for a name tag.

  
“Clarke” she said in answer as she watched him search, “I stopped wearing a name tag to work when I had one too many encounters with drunk people trying to figure out my personal information. You would think they would have learned what the word no means by now.”

  
Aden's eyebrows shot to his hairline and he opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off when a hand was placed on his shoulder. A tall man in a dark suit stood behind him, his dark skin and eyes offset by a bright smile, “there you are! I was looking all over for you.” He said to the boy before he turned his attention to Clarke, “you weren’t trying to woo my little cousin where you? He seems a little young for a beautiful woman such as yourself.”

  
Clarke chuckled as she shook her head, “I was just trying to figure out who would send a twelve you old to the bar” she said light-heartedly. “You on the other hand look old enough to have one so here….” She said as she mixed the drink quickly and handed him the glass.

  
“My apologies, his aunt likes to send him for drinks so she has an excuse to get away from the craziness that is networking. I’m Lincoln” the man said in greeting as he offered his hand. Clarke took the offered hand and she noticed how built the man was, if she had to guess she would say he was probably security of some sort. After shaking hands with the blonde he turned back to his cousin with a knowing look, “you ready to head out big guy?”.

  
Aden nodded as he hopped from his seat at the bar and the pair wished Clarke a good evening, “I’ll see you around Clarke” Aden said as he waved goodbye to his new friend.

  
“Same to you, try not to order any more drinks next time…”she said as she shot a wink his way before she had to deal with another customer who was snapping his fingers impatiently at her. She let out a sigh as she realized there was a long night ahead of her, as she made drinks she realized she still had no idea who the kids aunt was, from the position at the fundraiser she was assuming they were a higher up in the company but then again Woods Inc. had a lot of women in high places, looks like it would have to remain a mystery until she ran into Aden again.

  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next night was going like the last had, a stream of wealthy people coming in to throw their money around in hopes of it getting somewhere. The process seemed exhausting to Clarke as she went about her same task of cleaning the bar between customers. She looked up in excitement when a familiar head of strawberry blonde hair popped up at the bar.

  
“Good evening Clarke” Aden greeted as he looked over her outfit, black slacks with a pink button down shirt the same apron tied around her waist, “I like the shirt”.

  
“Thanks kiddo” Clarke said with a smile, “you want a soda?” she asked as she leaned down to grab one from the cooler under the bar.

  
Aden shook his head, “just water. I'm not allowed to drink soda this late.” He admitted but was handed a can of Sprite anyway.

  
“Live a little Aden, you’re a kid not a middle aged house mom.” She said with a roll of her eyes, “besides it doesn’t have caffeine in it anyway so it shouldn’t get me in trouble with that aunt of yours, what’s her name by the way?” she asked then she took a sip from her own can of soda.

  
“Lexa” Aden said simply, frowning when Clarke began to choke on her soda, “um Clarke you drink it with your mouth not your nose.”

  
Clarke coughed as she tried to reintroduce oxygen to her lungs while cleaning up the mess on the counter, “you’re Lexa freaking Woods nephew and you didn’t tell me?! Dude she’s like the youngest millionaire on the planet.”

  
Aden shrugged as he looked down at the can in his grasp, “I didn’t want you to talk to me because of who my aunt was….it happens a lot.”

  
Clarke felt her heart break for the boy in front of her and she reached out her hand, gripping his tightly as she pulled his attention to her, “I’m sorry kid. I promise never to be friends with you because of who you or your family is ok?” she asked with a small smile.

  
Aden met her gaze with uncertainty, “you actually want to be my friend?” he asked only breaking out in a smile when Clarke hooked her pinky in his own before swearing on it.

  
“Pinky swear, I’ll be right back” she said as she watched a women make her way towards the bar.

  
Aden watched the blonde work before someone started ruffling his hair from beside him, “so Lincoln was right. He said you would be over here with your new girlfriend.” The women teased which caused Aden to let out a frustrated whine and shove the women away.

  
“Anya quit being a jerk!” he hissed with a scowl as he tried to fix his hair.

  
As he was trying to fix his messed up mane, Clarke returned with her customer service smile in place, “can I help you ma'am?” she asked politely.

  
“Nope, just over here giving my nephew a hard time” she said which caused the boy to punch her in the arm, “I’m Anya”.

  
“Clarke” the blonde said back as she took in the woman in front of her. She was dressed a lot more casually then most people who came to these things, black skinny jeans with a deep blue button down that was covered by a jet black leather jacket, her dirty blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun. She finally turned her attention back to Aden and took pity on the boy as he tried to fix his hair, “lean up” she commanded softly which caused Aden to stop his attempt and do as he was told, Clarke quickly smoothing down the locks.

  
“Wow, your girlfriend even fixes your hair for you. How sweet” Anya said mocking while Aden shot a glare her way. Clarke only laughed as she shook her head at the exchange.

  
“You didn’t even have the decency to take me on a date first before you started telling people I was your girlfriend huh?” she teased him which caused him to groan and blush slightly.

  
Lincoln appeared behind his cousin and smiled at the two women as he placed a hand on Aden’s shoulder, “are we making fun of Aden because it so I want in.”

  
“Hello to you as well Lincoln” Clarke said with a smile as she pulled out a clean glass, “want anything?”.

  
Lincoln waved her off, “just a water for my cousin if you don’t mind. She has to give a speech.”

  
Clarke filled the glass and place it into Lincoln’s waiting hand, the man and older woman turned to walk away but paused when Aden didn’t join them, “you staying here bud?” the older blonde asked as she quirked an eyebrow at the boy.

  
Aden looked to Clarke hopefully and she gave Anya a firm nod, “I can watch him while you guys are busy.”  
Anya hesitated before giving Clarke a nod in return before they made their way into the grand room where the platform was set up for the speeches.

  
Aden glanced around, noticing that most of the people were either already in the grand room or where making their way there. He let out a sigh as he pulled out his cellphone, “these things are so boring” he admitted.

  
“Amen to that kid” Clarke said with a raise of her glasses before she glanced down at her friends screen, “whatcha up to?”.

  
Aden turned the phone so they could both see, “I found a parody of Star Wars on here, want to watch it with me?” he asked.

  
Clarke smiled at the question before she made her way around the bar to take the seat beside the boy. The duo ended up goofing around for almost an hour and a half while the people were occupied in the other room. They didn’t even notice when attendees started to file back into the room until someone slid in behind them.

  
“Aden what nonsense are you subjecting this poor woman too?” a voice said from behind them which caused Clarke to startle slightly. The blonde turned around to correct the woman on the person who had chosen the video when her words died in her throat.The women behind her was tall, chestnut ringlets falling over lean shoulders which were covered by a finely tailored suit. Clarke’s eye traveled up the woman’s face, past her firm jaw, sharp cheekbones and long lashes before she finally locked into the striking pale green eyes looking back at her.

  
“Actually Lexa,” Aden said as he put his phone away and turned to face the woman, who Clarke very quickly realized was his aunt, “she was the one that suggested we watch it.”

  
Lexa smiled, never taking her eyes off the blonde, “my apologies I was not aware anyone had the same taste as my nephew.” Then she winked, Lexa mother fucking Woods winked at Clarke and she thought her heart would stop right there.

  
“Uhh….” Clarke stumbled before she composed herself, “its fine. I’m uh Clarke” the blonde said as she thrust out her hand in greeting.

  
“Nice to meet you 'uh Clarke'. I’m Lexa Woods.” The brunette said as she took the pale hand into her own.

“And I’m Aden. Now that we have the lame stuff out of the way how did your speech go?”

  
Lexa finally tore her eyes away from Clarke to look at the boy, “it would have been better if someone would have to helped me” she said teasingly which caused her nephew to roll his eyes. “Thank you for watching out for him the past two nights. I hate to drag him to these things but the babysitter just quit on me earlier this week.”

  
Aden grumbled something about not needing a babysitter as Lexa explained the situation which caused Clarke to smile, “it’s not a problem at all Miss Woods, Aden is a fantastic young man.”

  
Lexa chuckled as she shook her head, “please Miss Woods is my mother. Call me Lexa”.

  
Clarke felt her breath skip before someone grabbed her arm and spun her around, standing before her now was Satan in the form of Carl Emerson. “What the hell are you doing Clarke? You have people waiting for drinks and you’re over here flirting!” he hissed which caused Clarke to clench her jaw and yank her arm out of his grasp.

  
“Emerson, last time I checked I don’t work for you so if Cage has an issue with me socializing he can get down off his high horse and come tell me himself.” She snapped back through bared teeth.

  
The dark haired man glared the blonde down, “oh you are so going to get it one day Griffin” he spat as he stormed off.

  
Clarke sighed before she turned back to the two Woods behind her, “sorry guys duty calls. Here Aden take my number…” she said as she grabbed a napkin and scribbled her number on it quickly with a pen she pulled from her apron. “If you ever need someone to watch him Miss Woods just have him text me and I’ll be happy to watch him given I’m not here.”

  
“Lexa” the brunette corrected lightly with a smile, “and I’ll keep that in mind.”

  
Clarke smiled and nodded before she ran around the bar and started taking drink orders. The pair watched her for a bit before Aden finally broke the silence, “she’s cute huh?” he asked to which Lexa lightly slapped him in the back of the head.


	2. Reduced to Twirling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow people actually liked this! Thanks for all the comments and encouragement I appreciate it. I don't have a beta or anything so if there are issues I'm sorry about that. I also work two jobs so posting times with be infrequent. Enjoy!

It was almost two weeks before Clarke would see the Woods Inc crew again, this time at a charity ball for underprivileged youth. Clarke was enjoying her downtime, the expensive gowns and suits were enough to scare off most people from wanting a drink, unless they were asking to spill it on themselves or worse, someone with more money then them.

  
“Dude this blows” a voice groaned from the bar, Clarke turning her attention back to her friend. Raven Reyes was slouched over with her face in her hands, her brunette hair in curls that spilled over her shoulders, her dark eyes and skin were offset by the yellow dress she was wearing. Raven had been roped into attending the event with one of her co-workers Wick after something had happened in the lab at NASA where the pair worked as engineers.

  
“You get free alcohol?” Clarke tried to reason with a smile as she poured her friend another vodka cranberry. She hadn’t been able to pry out the exact reason why Raven had been forced to attend but it probably had something to do with her catching something on fire.

  
“I look like I stepped out of a Goodwill and I’m headed to a Renaissance festival. I’m not even sure if this dress was made white or if it just faded to this color” Raven said as she looked down in distaste at her dress. “and I thought I would look hot in everything…”

  
Clarke rolled her eyes at her friends melodramatics while she scanned the crowd, hoping to see a familiar face.

  
“You looking for someone Princess?” Raven asked with a quirk of her eyebrow as she noticed her roommates frequent scan of the crowd behind her.

  
“Yeah a friend actually…” Clarke started before Raven snorted into her glass and she shot a glare the Latina's way.

  
“You don’t have friends blondie, well besides me and our merry band of delinquents”

  
Clarke simply rolled her eyes before she caught sight of a small body who was pushing it’s way through the attendees. “Aden!” she said happily as the boy flashed her a smile and took at seat at the bar.

  
Raven gave the boy a confused look before understanding took over her features, “ohhhhh the kid you met with the smoking hot aunt!”

  
Clarke’s face turned a deep crimson as she shot Raven a glare who just smiled back innocently, “I hate you” she said lowly as Aden broke out into a smug grin. “Don’t you start either!” she snapped at him before he could join in on the harassment.

  
Raven rolled her eyes, “you can’t hate me. You live with me. And I’m your best friend. Names Raven” when said as she pointed to herself and waved in Aden’s direction, “what’s shortys name again?”.

  
“Aden” the blondes said in unison while Aden was still fighting back his comments. “She told me just last night that she didn’t like my aunt.” He whispered to Raven which caused her to laugh.

  
“Oh please, what was it you said, she was so beautiful your lungs stopped working?” the Latina questioned the woman in front of her which caused Clarke to turn red again before she flipped the Latina off.

  
While Raven and Clarke teased each other another form parted the crowd and approached the trio, Clarke recognized the brunette instantly. “Hey Lexa” she said cheerfully, shooting Aden and Raven a look that begged them not to tease her more.

  
“Good evening Clarke” Lexa greeted the blonde casting a glance towards the brunette and her nephew were busy trying not to laugh, “friend of yours…?”

  
Clarke sighed and nodded, “Lexa meet Raven. Asshole meet Lexa” she said in introduction as she waved between the two.

  
Raven kept her innocent smile as she stuck out her hand, “heyya. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

  
Lexa glanced between the two women before her, “likewise…” she said as her voice trailed off.

  
“Can I get you anything?” the blonde asked as she reached for a glass.

  
“Oh no, I appreciate the offer but I’m actually in a bit of a situation and I could use your help.” Lexa rushed out before the paused, “one of the vehicles that was transporting the art pieces being sold in the auction blew a tire. Now I’m being asked to stall until they can arrange for the shipment to be delivered.”

  
The trio around her listened closely, “ok but what does that have to do with me?” the blonde finally asked confusingly.

  
“Will you come dance with me?” Lexa asked, her smile on the brink between pleading and shyness.

  
Aden and Clarke felt their jaws drop while Raven gave the blue eyed woman a smug grin, “Clarke, didn’t your mom make you take dancing lessons in middle school?.”

  
When the blonde nodded her roommate turned her grin towards the CEO beside her who spoke, “I know it sounds ridicules but this is in fact a ball and I figured it would be an interesting way to hold the interest of my fellow contributes…” when Clarke finally gave a nod in agreement Lexa flashed her a gleaming smile.

  
The blonde returned her smile before it fell, “oh wait. I can’t leave the bar….”.

  
“I’ll watch it!” Raven shouted quickly, “it can’t be that hard. I mean I can always just Google it.”

  
Clarke looked between the two woman before she started you until her apron slowly, “alright if you think you have it for a bit. If need be you call always just resort to shots.”

  
Raven frowned as she scanned the expensive alcohol present at the bar, “wouldn’t that get you in trouble with the big douche? Can you afford that?” she asked the blonde quietly.

  
Clarke paused before she nodded, sure that whatever punishment that Cage could come up with would be worth this moment. She glanced down at the purple cocktail dress she was wearing, “sorry my outfit doesn’t look better” she apologized as she made her way around the counter before handing off her apron to her roommate.

  
Lexa's head tilted to the side slightly as she frowned, “you look beautiful why would you need to dress better?” she offered her arm to the now pink cheeked blonde as she started to lead them towards an open area in the next room.

  
Clarke glanced back at her friends still by the bar, Aden gave her an encouraging smile while Raven flashed her a thumbs up. The blonde followed the CEO's path until they stopped in front of the location where the auction was being held, a short round man who looked incredibly at a loss was standing there looking over a clipboard.

  
“Mathew” Lexa greeted which caused the man to jump slightly before he composed himself.

  
“Miss Woods! Sorry I’m in disarray while I try and figure out what to do while the truck is broken…” he trailed off as he took in the woman at the brunette’s side before he fixed Lexa with a deadpan look, “you’re seriously going to do the dancing thing?”.

  
“Correct” the CEO said simply which caused the man to sigh. He mumbled something about not having a better idea before he marched over to a nearby microphone.

  
“Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Sorry for the delay, we are working to correct the issues immediately. In the meantime, Miss Woods has suggested a dance, so let’s get this ball rolling shall we? Please clear a space in the middle of the room, all are encouraged to join.”

  
A hush fell over the crowd before they did as asked and parted, Lexa marched the pair to the center of the room with her head held high before she turned to face the blonde with an encouraging smile, “I only know how to waltz so go easy on me” she said quietly which caused the blonde to scrunch her eyes in confusion.

  
“Then why did you suggest a dance?” Clarke asked as she slipped into the proper position.

  
“Because Anya said I wouldn’t get anyone to join me, and I hate when my sister thinks she is right” Lexa said simply which caused the blue eyes beauty before her to let out a laugh. “Laugh all you want Clarke but if I can get one other couple to dance with us I get to pick out her next tattoo.”

  
Clarke could only shake her head at the siblings antics before she schooled her features, “I’m leading” she said sternly which caused Lexa she chuckle.

  
“Yes ma'am” the brunette said before she turned to Mathew and nodded, which prompted him to start playing music through the announcement speakers.

To Clarke's surprise Lexa didn’t give her issues at all, she easily gave Clarke the control she had asked for and soon the pair were gliding cross the makeshift dance floor. The CEO should have been paying more attention to the other guest seeing as to how she had a bet on the line, but instead she was transfixed on Clarke, her features scrunched in concentration as they danced.

  
As the song came to a close Lexa twirled the blonde one last time before they halted their movements, Mathew happily exclaiming over the mic that the art pieces were arriving and everyone should take a seat. "That was great” the blonde said softy as she stared up into emerald pools.

  
“You are very talented Clarke” Lexa said in answer before she felt someone tug on her sleeve.

  
“What?” she snapped as she turned around, softening when she saw it was Aden, who looked very worried.

  
“Aden what’s wrong?” she asked as she frowned slightly.

  
“Raven got slammed with drinks but she is refusing to do the shot thing Clarke told her too, some guy named Emerson is trying to find you Clarke”.

  
“Fuck me…” Clarke growled as she took off towards the bar where she found Raven surrounded by people, panic on her features. “I'll mix you take orders” she barked as she hip bumped Raven away from a very wrong Manhattan.

  
The pair somehow managed to knock out the drink orders quickly, Clarke managing to calm down the few gala goers that were upset about the wait. The friends slumped against the back counter when they were finally done and high fived each other while smiling.

  
“We just rocked this bitch” Raven said as she started to clean off the back of the bar, Clarke going around to clean the front.

  
“Griffin!” barked a voice from behind the blonde which caused her to roll her eyes but turn around nonetheless.

  
“Emerson” she said back with ice in her tone.

  
“Where the fuck have you been?! I've got Cage calling me because one of his partners was waiting fifteen minutes for his Bourbon” he hissed, glaring at Raven as she mumbled something about him not being a dick if he wanted his drink faster.

  
“I'm sorry Emerson I was assisting someone else” Clarke said drawing the glare from Raven to herself, “the situation is fine we worked it all out don't get your panties in a wad about it”.

  
Emerson fumed as he moved closer into Clarke's face, “listen Griffin I am not in the mood to hear your sarcastic fucking mouth you got that?”

  
“Yeah sure whatever Carl now get out of my space” Clarke growled back, “before I call Cage and have him put his leash back on his bitch”

  
Emerson saw red and he raised his hand to slap Clarke for her comment but a slim hand caught it while it was raised. The man turned his glare towards the person who had stopped him before fear flooded his features.

  
“I wouldn't do that if I were you” a voice growled from beside him. Emerson jerked his hand back as he glanced around at the crowd that had formed.

  
All of them were Woods Inc members, and he was well acquainted with their staff thanks to their business with Cage Wallace, his boss.

  
Lexa Woods had been the one to stop his hand, her personal bodyguard Gustus Black was not far behind, his arms crossed and his eyes angry. Anya, Lexa’s second in command, was off to the side holding the small Woods kid to her side. As he looked back at Clarke he realized that Lincoln Pine, the head of security of Woods Inc, was now standing protectively in front of her, his eyes daring the man to take another step forward.

  
Emerson held up his hands in surrender as he started to back away, “my apologies Miss Woods, got a little carried away. You know how these workers can be sometimes right?” he tried to joke, gulping when Lexa’s jaw tensed and Lincoln clenched his fist. “I'll be on my way you have a great night” he said hurriedly as he scattered off down a hallway.

  
Everyone was silent for several moments before Aden’s phone went off, Whitney Huston being blared from the device. It was hard for the room to contain their laughter as the tension melted away.

  
“I Wanna Dance With Somebody?” Clarke asked as she finally gained enough control to speak.

  
“It's a good song!” Aden defended as he rushed to answer the call, “Hello?” he said as he covered the mouthpiece, “I'll see you later Clarke it's my dad. Bye Raven it was nice to meet you!” he said as he rushed off towards the exit.

  
“That kid has flare I'll give him that” Raven said which caused Anya to chuckle and nod in response.

  
The group started to file out of the room, Lincoln stopping to check Clarke over before deeming her untouched. He nodded once and hugged her before making his exit, leaving Lexa and Clarke standing together.

  
“Sorry you had to step in like that, usually the dick head can handle more than that” Clarke joked as she glanced around nervously, “I'll pay you back somehow”.

  
“Of course not Clarke, it was my pleasure to stop that man, the audacity of him thinking he would get away with hitting you is astounding” Lexa said honestly, “I am glad you weren't hurt”.

  
Clarke ducked her head as she smiled shyly, “Thank you…”

  
Lexa hesitated before reaching for her hand and kissing the back of it lightly, “Goodnight Clarke, I am forever grateful for the help with the dance. Although I’m not sure if my bet was won…” she admited which caused the blonde to chuckle.  
“May we meet again” Clarke said as she smiled up at the CEO after she had released her hand.

  
“Yes...may we meet again indeed” Lexa said as her eyes shined slightly. With that she finally pried herself away from the blonde and gave one last glance back before leaving.

  
Clarke was swooning to herself as she smiled stupidly in the direction of the doors. “Wow you guys are gay..” Raven, who had been behind the bar the entire time though neither Lexa nor Clarke had noticed, said which caused Clarke to jump and throw her towel at her.

  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

  
“I can't believe that little prick was going to hit her” Lincoln said lowly as he sat in the passenger seat of the crews SUV.

  
“Men that prey on women are not men at all” Gustus said in his gravelly voice as he drove down the highway towards the Woods estate.

  
Aden, Anya and Lexa were all in the backseat. Lexa was simmering as she drank from a water bottle while Anya and Aden were both on their phone. Aden looked up suddenly and gave Lexa a pointed look, “I never got to ask you...how did the dancing go?”.

  
Lexa fought off an eye roll when she felt Lincoln and Anya both staring at her while they waiting on her to answer, “the dancing was fair”. The brunette tried to play off as she toyed with her bottle.

  
Anya barked out a laugh, “Fair? You won the bet so I’d say it was better than fair” which caused Aden to snicker as Lexa huffed and rolled her eyes.

  
“Fine it was excellent compared to dancing with you” Lexa snapped back.

  
“I offered to dance with you!” Lincoln cried from the passenger seat while he gave Lexa a hurt look.

  
Aden spoke up in Lexa’s defense before the brunette could speak, “Anya doesn't know how to let someone lead her. And Lincoln….you have the dance skills of a drunken chicken”.

  
Anya just shrugged while Lincoln grabbed at his chest, “you wound me!”

  
Lexa ignored them both but gave Aden a grateful look. By then the group had made it to the large home they all shared and made their way into the house.

  
It was around eleven so Aden was getting ready for bed when Lexa leaned against the doorframe to his room. “I'm sorry you had to be there when Emerson decided to lose his marbles”.

  
Aden shrugged as he pulled back the comforter and climbed into the bed, “it's fine Lex. I'm just glad nothing happened to Clarke...she's my first friend I have made in a while…” he admitted which caused Lexa to push herself off the frame and move to sit on the edge of his bed.

  
“How was talking with your father?” Lexa asked as she turned to face him.

  
“It was alright I guess....he is in Siberia right now so he couldn't talk much. He only said hey and then he had to go answer another call. He really is busy so I guess that’s why he doesn’t call a lot”. The boy said as he picked at his blanket, avoiding Lexa's stare.

  
“What you don't like spending time with me and the two idiots?” Lexa asked with a quirk of her brow which caused Aden to smile, “and if you had not come and stayed with me you wouldn't have met Clarke right?”

  
Aden nodded as he smiled brightly up at his aunt, “you have a point. I'm really glad I met Clarke, she is great”. He paused before he gave her a serious look, “do you like her?”

  
Lexa coughed as she looked away, “of course I do she is your friend” she said quickly which caused Aden to roll his eyes.

  
“You know what I mean Lex, I mean do you like her like her”

  
Lexa blushed as she glanced over at him, “Clarke is an attractive woman...and she is kind to you which is something I appreciate”.

  
Aden smiled smugly, “so you do like her!” Lexa's huff told him that he was right, “she thinks you're hot you know” he said simply which caused Lexa to whip her head in his direction.

  
“She does?” she asked as she looked at the boys face for a hint of a lie.

  
Aden just nodded as he reached over and plugged up his phone, “Yep. I swear. You should totally ask her out but make sure it's not at work so that way she doesn't get fussed at by Emerson or worse by Cage himself. That would be bad..”

  
Lexa nodded as she kissed the boy on the head and left the room, her brows were furrowed as she walked down the hall and into the office, finding Anya there working on some paperwork.

  
“You look upset for someone who gets to permanently put ink on my skin" Anya said simply as she glanced up to see who had entered the room.

  
Lexa didn't answer as she opened her laptop and pulled up Cage Wallace's information. Something was going on that she didn't feel good about but she wasn't sure what. “Anya I need you to do a little digging for me…” she said and Anya perked up considerably.

  
“You got it chief, who is it on?”

  
“Cage Wallace and Carl Emerson” Lexa said as she looked over at Anya who nodded.

  
“Does this have anything to do with Clarke….?” Anya asked hesitantly catching the way Lexa’s jaw tensed.

  
“This has everything to do with Clarke…”

 


	3. Live A Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets an unexpected call from Lexa asking her to babysit Aden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I hope you are enjoying the story! Sorry again about the update speed and typos.

“Griffin!”

  
Clarke smiled as she pulled her sunglass off and waved to the group sitting around the table. Their gang of misfits always met up for lunch at least once a week, the usual location being the mostly unused conference room located in the Blake siblings gym.

  
Montey was the first to reach her as everyone moved to great the blonde at the door, he owed his own tech shop located on the outskirts of the city. Harper was next, the blonde was one of the personal trainers at the gym along with Octavia, the younger of the Blake siblings.

  
Octavia and Raven had been Clarke’s best friends since elementary school, the three ad met in first grade and had bonded shortly after meeting. The “terror trio” as Bellamy had so fondly named them were the cause of most of the groups delinquency.

  
Bellamy of course got the last hug, the man had come a long way since he was young. After his father left and his mother started to get sick he took a lot of his shame out on himself, getting involved with the school bullies. Shortly after their mom passed away right after Bellamy had graduated high school he got his act together and vowed to protect his sister and by proxy her friends. Bellamy was three years older then the rest of the group so he had given himself the big brother role.

  
Murphy, always the charmer, barely looked up from his phone as he waved hello to the blonde. Murphy was a weird addition to their group and no one really could figure out if he even liked being friends with them, but he showed up every week so they just rolled with it.

  
Raven was already seated at the table and she didn't bother to get up, which caused Clarke to hit her in the head as she sat down beside her, “couldn't even stand up to tell me hello?”

  
Raven just shrugged as she smirked playfully, “I see you plenty you know I only have so much affection I can show people before I get sick”.

  
Clarke rolled her eyes but smiled at her friend as Octavia walked over to the cabinets in the corner of the room and pulled out plates and silverware and Montey started pulling the Chinese boxes from the bags already on the table.

  
Soon everyone had divided up portions and they were all talking amongst themselves as they ate. “So Clarke I hear you have some new friends we don't know about” Octavia said from her seat across from Clarke. This caused Montey and Harper to exchange interested looks from their seats but remained quit while Bellamy tried to hide a smile through his glass of water.

  
Clarke nodded simply, “his name is Aden. He is this kid that gets dragged to events I have to bartend at all the time. He is super sweet”.

  
Octavia and Raven shared a devilish look as the former said, “Doesn't he have an aunt or something…?”

  
Clarke groaned as she glared over at Raven who was faking innocence, “You are the worst friend on the planet” she grumbled.

  
“Her name is Lexa….Lexa Woods” Raven said instead which caused everyone but the pair to drop their jaws.

  
“Like _that_ Lexa Woods?” Bellamy asked Raven who nodded as Clarke blushed lightly, “Go Griffin!” he said with a smile as he reached over for a high five.

  
Clarke sighed and rolled her eyes as everyonecongratulated her, “guys she hasn't even asked me out yet so chill” 

“Yet? You seem pretty confident about that one princess…” Murphy teased, Harper nodding in agreement which earned her a punch on the arm from the blonde seated next to her while the others laughed.

  
“Woods and Griffin sitting in a tree…” Octavia began until Clarke’s phone started going off, “bet that's your girlfriend now”.

  
Clarke flipped her off as she rose from the table, Aden’s contact picture on her screen, she stepped out into the quiet hallway and swiped her finger across the screen to answer the phone, “Aden? Are you alright buddy?”

  
“Clarke...it's Lexa actually…” the brunette’s voice said from the other line which caused Clarke to stumble.

  
“O...oh hi Lexa, what's up?” she asked before smacking herself in the face, what's up? Really Clarke?.

  
“I need to ask a huge favor of you if you don't have any plans this evening...” Lexa started and when Clarke didn't interject to tell her she was busy she continued, “I have to go to a meeting and I don't have anyone to watch Aden. Would you please come watch him? I will pay you well for your time.”

  
Clarke was quick to answer, “Of course I'll watch him Lexa, when do you need me to head over?”

  
“Thank you so much Clarke you just saved me a lot of trouble, I will send you the address and the code to get into the gate. You may come at whatever time suits you best.”

  
“It's no problem at all Lexa. Good luck at your meeting.” Clarke said honestly as Lexa thanked her again and hung up the phone.

  
The blonde made her way back into the conference room and caught Raven trying to get in her seat, “God dammit guys were you listening through the door!?” 

The group grinned innocently back at her while she threw her arms up in defeat, “We were just making sure it wasn't some kind of FBI secret service call that was trying to get you out into the hallway to snipe you of something” Octavia said from her seat with a shrug.

  
“I hate all of you” Clarke grumbled as she sat back down, Harper leaning over and kissed her cheek.

  
“You love us and you know it” Raven said as she dodged a piece of egg roll being thrown at her.

  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Clarke whistled as she pulled up outside the Woods estate, it was nothing new that Lexa would have a mini mansion, she was one of the wealthiest women in DC due to her position after all, but the house was as gorgeous as the woman was.

  
Clarke entered in the code that Lexa had sent her and then pulled forward and up the driveway. Aden was running out the front door before she even got a chance to unbuckle her seat belt.

  
“Clarke!” the pre teen called as he approached the driver's side door.

  
“Hey big guy, is Lexa already gone?”

  
Aden nodded as Clarke followed him inside, “Lexa left money for dinner, we can go buy something to cook or we can order something and have it delivered.”

  
Clarke grinned as she reached in her bag and pulled out a box of brownie mix, “We can get it delivered so we can have more time to make these”.

  
“Brownies? Sweet! Lexa never makes junk food like this, she’s always talking about being healthy and stuff. If I have to drink one more kale power shake before my soccer games I might die Clarke” he said dramatically as the woman laughed loudly and shook her head at him.

  
“You poor thing you, what kind of monster do you live with” she joked as she started to look up food places that would deliver, “is pizza ok with you?”

  
Aden looked close to tears as he said, “Pizza and brownies? You must be an angle”.

  
Clarke rolled her eyes and the pair decided on a pizza they wanted, “want to go play soccer for a little bit before the pizza gets here?” Clarke suggested which caused Aden to almost trip over his own feet trying to ascend the stairs to go grab his ball. Clarke took the time to glance around the house.

  
Pictures littered the entire expanse of the estate and Clarke enjoyed looking at them as she investigated the place. Some of Aden and Lexa hung on the fridge after one of Aden’s mentioned soccer games. There were several with Lexa, Anya and Lincoln. There were a few scattered around of Lexa, Anya and another woman with the same sharp features they both seemed to share.

  
“That's my mom” Aden said as he jumped off the last stair and pointed to the picture that Clarke was currently looking at.

  
“She’s pretty...I wonder what happened to you to make you so ugly then” she teased, which resulted in Aden sticking out his tongue at the blonde.

  
“Her name is Alison. She is the oldest and Lexa is the youngest.” he explained as they went outside.

  
“Why are you here with Lexa? Is she on a work trip or something?” Clarke asked the boy, frowning when he stopped suddenly. “Aden…?”

  
Aden didn’t turn to face her when he spoke, “she died a year ago, car accident”.

  
“Ah..I see” Clarke said as Aden passed the ball to her, she knew nothing she could say would make the boy feel better so she tried to distract him instead, “Now Aden….you know I hate to be mean to children but I am competitive so you are going down kiddo”.

  
“You wish Griffin!” he said his face breaking out into a smile as he charged the blonde and took the ball from her.

  
By the time the pizza had arrived both were sweaty and dirty from playing with the ball. Clarke thanked the delivery guy and the duo went inside the house to eat. When Aden started putting out silverware Clarke stared at him in disgust until he noticed and stopped, “What?” he asked as Clarke shook her head and pulled him into the living room.

  
“We are eating this pizza like it should be, on the couch while we watch TV.” she declared as she went back into the kitchen to grab plates, napkins, and a few root beers from the fridge.

  
Aden was never allowed to eat on the couch so he was ecstatic to do so with Clarke. The blonde flipped through the channels until she found an old rerun of America's Funniest Home Videos. After they had managed to eat the entire pizza, the two went into the kitchen to start on the brownies. Two dropped eggs, some spilled vegetable oil and a small batter fight later and the brownies were in the oven.

  
Clarke cleaned up the kitchen and disposed of the trash as Aden waited impatiently by the oven. “If you watch them it doesn't make them cook faster you know” the blonde said as she softly kicked the soccer ball towards him.

  
“You aren't supposed to kick a soccer ball in the house you know” Aden said back to her which caused the blonde to roll eyes.

  
“Live a little” she mumbled as the oven went off and she proceeded to take the brownies out.

  
A few hours later Lexa pulled up to her house and couldn't help but chuckle as she saw the blonde’s car for the first time.

  
The Prius was sky blue and stickers covered the back window, a UCLA sticker amongst them. Lexa made a mental note to inquire about the school to Clarke as she walked into the house. She heard the TV on in this living room and she followed the sound almost dropping her briefcase.

  
Aden’s small frame was laid out horizontally across the couch, his head was resting on Clarke's thigh. The woman's hand was resting on Aden’s back, and her head was leaned back against the cushions. A half empty pan of brownies were on the table and two glasses of milk were placed beside the pan. It was the most mess the table had seen in awhile and Indra was sure to throw a fit about the crumbles littered on the floor. At least they had used coasters...

  
Lexa felt a smile slid onto her lips as Clarke mumbled something in her sleep before she started to wake up. “The dead hath risen” Lexa said from her spot in the entrance causing Clarke to snap her head towards the voice.

  
“Oh fuck, I am so sorry Lexa I didn't mean to fall asleep” Clarke said as she stood up, being careful not to wake the boy who was beside her.

  
“Clarke it's fine, did he behave?” Lexa said as she nodded towards the still sleeping Aden.

  
“He was perfect. I enjoyed watching him for you” Clarke said honestly, which caused Lexa to search her eyes. Pleased with what she saw, Lexa nodded before easily lifting the sleeping kid in her arms.

  
“I'm going to go tuck him in, I'll be back in a moment to try one of those brownies” Lexa said as she smirked and took the boy to his room.

  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Clarke felt too awkward to just stand there and wait so she cleaned up the pairs mess, leaving a brownie on a napkin for Lexa.

  
The brunette came back down stairs looking a lot more relaxed, she had discarded her suit jacket and tie and was just in a button up and slacks. I wonder if casual looks just as good as business Clarke thought to herself while she dried the glasses.

  
Lexa took one bite of the brownie before she locked eyes with Clarke, “Wow….this brownie is atrocious” the brunette said as both of the women started laughing, Clarke hitting her with the towel she was currently using.

  
“Aden put too much oil in them” Clarke said in defense as Lexa picked up the brownie like it was infected and she threw it into the trash.

  
“Why on earth was half the pan missing then?” Lexa asked with a smirk as she quirked her eyebrow.

  
Clarke avoided the green eyes staring at her intensely as she mumbled, “because we had a competition to see who could eat the most without throwing up….” 

Lexa let out a laugh as she shook her head at the blonde who was smiling innocently, “I'm not sure who was babysitting who anymore. I might have to pay Aden for watching you.”

  
Clarke rolled her eyes as she finished up the dishes, the pan of brownies having been emptied into the trash. “Ah come on I was going to take those into the office and see who could hold one down” Lexa said from where she was leaning against the counter.

  
“Ha ha ha” Clarke said mockingly as she leaned against the counter beside the brunette. “You're so funny, at least I can see where Aden gets it”

  
“He didn't get his baking skills from me...I'm an excellent cook” Lexa said confidently.

  
Clarke looked over at the older woman skeptically, “evidence or it didn't happen Woods”.

  
Lexa smirked as she leaned over, “is that a challenge Miss Griffin? Because I will have you know I'm very competitive…”

  
Clarke narrowed her eyes as she also leaned forward, “Well it looks like war has been waged because I never lose”.

  
Both of the woman were closer then they realized, their noses almost brushing, but both women jumped apart when the front door swung open. “Lexa! I met this cute girl at the bar and….ohhhhh look who's at the house!”

  
Lexa sighed as Anya stumbled into the kitchen, Lincoln close behind her, “Anya..Aden is asleep, I know you are intoxicated but please quiet down”.

“And you two were flirting” Anya said, causing both woman to glance over at each other, blushes tinting their cheeks. “Who made brownies? And why are they in the trash?”

  
“I should head home” Clarke said as Anya frowned down at the trashcan.

  
“I'll walk you to the car” Lincoln offered with a warm smile.

  
“No it's fine Lincoln, I'll walk Clarke out” Lexa said quickly before Anya all but stumbled into the fridge.

She sighed when she realized that Anya was going to need someone to help her out of her dress, she glanced over at Clarke apologetically.

  
“Go save your sister from drowning in the toilet Lex….I'll see you later?” The blue eyed woman said before smiling at her softly and allowing Lincoln to lend her his arm and walk her out to her car.

  
Lexa huffed in frustration as she helped Anya up the stairs, “you owe me one” she grumbled which caused her sister to laugh.

  
“Don't worry you can spend all night with her tomorrow, she's going to be working that stupid event we have to go to. Now help me get out of this dress so I can piss”.

 


	4. Salute

The next night found Clarke sulking at her bar station, Emerson had been very clear with his warning that Cage was giving her one more screw up or things would get ugly. What exactly that meant was beyond the blonde, she already owed him over ten grand so what else could he really do to her. 

“Good morning” Anya grumbled as she approached the bar. 

Clarke chuckled as she shook her head, “Morning? Anya it's eight o'clock in the evening….”.

“Time is superficial blondie” Anya said back as she waved a hand in dismissal. Clarke slid a small green shot Anya’s way and causing the older woman's eyebrows to rise, “are you trying to get me drunk? And here I thought it was Lexa you had a thing for….” 

“Oh God no just stop” Clarke said as she turned red, “I'm not trying to get you drunk, it's basically a hangover remedy shot.” 

“Didn't deny having a thing for my little sister” Anya said matter of factly a she took the shot. Clarke huffed as she crossed her arms, “That actually wasn't bad, you got skills kid”

“I've been doing this for a while…” Clarke admitted as she served other people. She spotted Aden making his way over and set out a glass of water for him. “No soda for you tonight big guy, your aunt might kill me”.

“She told me the brownies sucked this morning. It was fun to make them though, and plus I beat you” Aden said with a smirk, Clarke had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at just how Lexa the gesture was.

“I thought you said you never lose?” Lexa said teasingly as she too approached the bar.

“I never lose to adults. Kids are my only weakness” Clarke said as she winked at Aden who smiled at her. 

“I'm not drunk enough yet to hear you two attempt to flirt, I'll be around here somewhere” Anya grumbled as she disappeared amongst the crowd. 

“She's always so chipper...how do you guys put up with so much happiness?” Clarke teased the two Woods still at the bar. 

“Anya is a softy on the inside she just don't want people to know” Aden explained as he sipped his water. 

“She doesn't want people to know” Lexa corrected with a smile as she pat the boy on the head. 

Aden huffed as he attempted a glare up at his aunt, “Potato tomato” he grumbled as he slid off the stool and went to go find Lincoln. 

“Potato, tomato?” Lexa repeated as her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. 

“It's something my dad used to say” Clarke admitted as green eyes turned to her. 

“So you are teaching my nephew how not to make brownies AND how to sass me….yeah I definitely have to pay Aden for watching you last night”. 

Clarke smiled and shrugged, “the kid needs to loosen up some anyway. And you really don't have to pay me Lexa, it was no problem at all” 

Lexa saw her opportunity and she was going to take it, “well fine if you won't let me pay you in money, how about you let me take you out to dinner?” she asked the blonde. Her voice sounded smooth however deep inside she was a nervous wreck. 

“Lexa Woods are you asking me out on a date?” Clarke said teasingly, of course Lexa wouldn't be asking her on a date. She was Lexa freaking Woods, CEO of a company at 26 and way out of Clarke's league. 

“Yes Clarke” Lexa said as she reached out and placed her hand on top of blonde’s. “I am”.

Clarke’s breath caught in her throat as she looked down at their hands and then looked up so blue met green. She searched the eyes intensely but only found that the ones staring back at her were soft and honest. Before she had the chance to answer movement caught her attention behind Lexa and she glanced back, her mouth falling open. 

“Wells?!” she gasped as she took in the dark skinned man behind the brunette. She all but ran around the counter and threw herself into her best friend's arms as he laughed and hugged her tightly. “Oh my god you've been gone for over a year! Shit I wrinkled your uniform” Clarke rushed out as she tried to smooth the Army uniform under her fingers.

“Clarke it's going to get washed tomorrow anyway. It's fine” Wells insisted as he stopped Clarke's worrying hands with his own. “I'm sorry I haven't had time to call you, I got a promotion so I'm being stationed in DC. I wanted to surprise you” he laughed when Clarke hugged him tightly again.

“Well I am fully surprised you asshat” the blonde said as she pulled back and looked behind her at Lexa who was awkwardly hovering by the bar. “Lexa I want you to meet my friend Wells, we've been friends since birth and he's been deployed for the last year.” 

Lexa stepped forward and offered her hand, “good evening Staff Sergeant” she said and when he looked at her in surprise she pointed to his badges, “my grandfather served so I picked up a few things. Where were you stationed?”.

“Afghanistan” Wells said as he looked over to where Clarke was watching both of them with a smile, “I’m just so glad to be back. How do you guys know each other?” 

“Clarke has become close friends with my nephew, Aden. We meet through him” the CEO answered, “I'll leave you too alone so you can catch up” she said as she started to leave.

“Lex wait” Clarke said as she caught her wrist lightly, “you don't have to go…” 

Lexa turned and smiled at her softly, “I'll come back later. Enjoy your time with him, I can tell he means a lot to you”.

Clarke hesitated before nodding, “Alright but you better come back so we can finish talking” she said in warning causing Lexa to chuckle and nod as she disappeared. 

“She's cute” Wells said as he wiggled his eyebrows at the blonde. 

“Yeah she is…” Clarke said with a soft smile as she watched where the brunette had just left. 

“What's her number? Most women like a man in uniform….” he teased earning him a glare from Clarke.

“Back off Jaha, that one's taken” she said as she pointed a finger at him in warning after she had made her way back around the bar. Wells held his hands up in surrender and the two laughed before Clarke had to go serve some people. 

As Wells sat against the bar and waited, a blonde woman took the seat beside of him, watching Clarke intensely. “Friend of yours?” she asked as she nodded her head towards the woman at the other end. 

“The bartender? Yeah we go way back” he said as the woman continued to look Clarke's way. 

Clarke had just returned to the other end of the bar and she noticed the blonde woman sitting beside Wells. “Good evening, can I get you something...?"

“A martini would be nice” the woman said with a smile, not even looking in Wells direction once, “I'm Niylah” the woman said as she held out her hand. 

Clarke took the woman's hand in her own and shook it, “I'm Clarke..and this lug head over here is Wells” she introduced, Wells waving at Niylah from his seat beside her. 

“Clarke….that's a very pretty name...it's fitting for a very pretty girl” Niylah said as she took a drink from the glass the blonde had just given her. 

“Well thank you” Clarke said with a laugh, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. 

Niylah smiled at her softly, a warmth there that reached her eyes called to Clarke, and had she met this woman a few weeks ago she would have most certainly taken this women home. But it wasn’t a few weeks ago, and as beautiful and kind as this women was, Clarke was still hung up on emerald eyes nervously looking at her instead. 

XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO

Lincoln was sitting in a chair watching as Anya and Aden tried to toss bits of paper into people's drinks as they weaved in and out of the crowds. He was about to take a drink of his scotch when someone snatched it from his hand. 

He looked up in anger before he saw his cousin looking forward with a blaze of agitation in her eyes, gripping the glass tightly. 

“What's got you being so broody Lexa?” he asked from his seat, watching the woman drink his scotch in one go.

“I'm not being broody” Lexa snapped as she sat the drink down on the table. 

Lincoln chuckled as he nodded, “obviously you aren't” he said sarcastically before he finally followed her glare and noticed a woman sitting at the bar and talking. But not just talking to anyone, talking to Clarke. “Ohhhhh I see what the problem is….you're jealous”. 

“Clarke may flirt with whomever she likes” Lexa said shortly as she grabbed another scotch from a waitress. 

“But you like her don’t you?” Lincoln inquired gently. 

“So what if I like her. Her dating decisions are not up to me” she said lowly as she downed the glass. 

“You are right Clarke is her own person. But don't you think you should at least tell her how you feel? It could be mutual…” the man said as he looked up at his cousin. There was obviously something troubling her as her jaw clenched at his words. “You are allowed to get the girl Lex”. 

“But I'm a CEO of a company now...plus I have Aden to watch out for. What if I can't be there for her like she needs me too?” Lexa said uncertainty tainting her tone.

Lincoln gave her a sad smile and shrugged, “you might not be” he admitted, “but you will never know until you try. Plus Aden really likes her already.” 

Lexa watched the two blonde woman at the bar interact until she saw the older looking blonde running her fingers alone Clarke's arm. The next instant she was pushing towards the bar, looking toward so intensely people moved out of her way. But just as she was about to reach the bar, the blonde woman gave Clarke an understanding smile and stood from her seat. 

“You aren't interested, I understand. Someone as beautiful as you doesn't stay single long” Niylah said as she held out her hand to shake, when Clarke shook it she smiled, “it was nice to meet you Clarke...and you Wells. Have a nice night”. 

Lexa just stood there in shock as she watched the tall blonde leave before her eyes found Clarke's. 

“She wasn't my type” the blonde said, a knowing smile gracing her lips. 

Lexa could feel her heartbeat speed up but she held her composure enough to quirk an eyebrow, “and what type would that be?”.

Clarke looked up and pierced Lexa's gaze with a smirk as she shrugged, “I'm not sure”. 

Lexa watched as the blonde walked away to deal with a customer. She frowned slightly as she contemplated the blonde's words before she heard Wells chuckling from his seat.   
Wells stood and pat Lexa on the shoulder as he walked by, “That's her way of hinting at a date”. 

Lexa's eyebrows rose as she looked back to where Wells was walking away. “Trust me” was all she received from the dark man as he saluted her before heading towards the restrooms. 

“That man has the bladder of a twelve year old” Clarke snarked as she made her way back over to the section of the bar where he had been sitting. 

“Go on a date with me” was the first thing that escaped the brunettes lips causing both her and the blonde to lock eyes in shock at her outburst. "I mean…” Lexa started before she cleared her throat and regained her composer, “Please...if you would like….will you go on a date.....with me? I know I asked before but an answer was not given...”

Clarke let a soft smile drift across her lips before she nodded. 

XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO 

Anya let out a groan as yet another article of clothing was thrown from the closet. Aden, who was beside her on Lexa's bed, gave his aunt a pointed look before turning his attention back towards the closet. 

“What about this one?” Lexa asked as she held up a baby blue tie which caused the group of her family to grimace. “Fine if none of you have liked my suggestions then you come up with something”. She hissed as she tossed the tie to the floor. 

“Just go with a black one so you can come out of the closet" Anya stated simply.

“No wear the blue one I told you about earlier it matches Clarke's eyes!” Aden was quick to say next. 

Lincoln felt all of their eyes upon him as he tossed the basketball he was holding up in the air, “I think you should go with a yellow one because it's original” he said confidently. 

Anya scoffed and Aden and Lexa frowned at the suggestion. “This is why you aren't allowed at our girl power meetings” Anya mumbled from the bed. 

“No fair! Aden gets to go to the girl club meetings all the time” Lincoln pouted as he waved a hand at the boy in question. 

“That's because Aden actually has style and he is the only man we need in our lives” Anya said simply with an eye roll. 

“And Aden knows how to keep a secret unlike somebody we know…” Lexa said honestly. 

“So I let it slip one time that Anya had a thing for our high school English teacher and now I'm banished for eternity?”.

“Yep”   
“Uh huh”   
“Yes” 

All three of the Woods said in unison which caused Lincoln to throw his hands up in surrender. 

After pulling out both ties that Aden and Anya had suggested, Lexa tried to decide between the two but the task was more difficult than she had expected. With a sigh she threw both of them onto the dresser nearest her, “Guys I just want this to be perfect...I really like Clarke and I don't want to screw this up” she admitted to the pack of people in her room. 

“Wear the lavender one” a gruff voice said from the doorway and everyone turned to see Indra and Gustus standing side by side in the opening, or as much as they could be standing side by side what with Gustus’ bulky frame. 

“Gustus is right, the shade will bring out your eyes while also complementing blue. Lavender would be best” Indra seconded his choice, causing the large man to smile down at the woman.

Lexa went into the closet and grabbed the tie in question before she put it on and looked at her reflection. “It looks fantastic, thank you” she admitted with a nod in their direction.

“Good...now please go on this date so I can stop hearing you fret over it like a teenager going to her first prom” Indra grumbled as she moved to clean up the mess that the CEO had created. 

Gustus laughed loudly as he clasped a hand over Lexa's shoulder, “she is worse now than at her first prom. Maybe if she had fretted this much she would not have spilt punch all over Costia’s dress that night”. Then entire room broke out into laughter, Indra barely suppressing her own gruff laugh as Lexa's face glowed a deep crimson. 

XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO 

“Wear that dress that you wore to Wells last military ball!” Octavia said from her seat on the floor leaning against Raven’s knees who was between Wells and Bellomy on the couch as Clarke paced in front of them in her bra and underwear. 

“Yeah Clarke! It's classy with just the right amount of sexy to get you laid” Raven said in agreement. 

“I don't want to get laid I just want this night to go smoothly” Clarke said as she shot a look at her best friends.

“What about that red one you have?” Bellamy offered.

“Too bold, you never wear red on the first date unless you want other people to notice you” Wells said in response.

“Bellamy the red one was a good suggestion” Clarke said which caused the man to beam at her, “but Wells is right”. Wells shot Bellamy a smug grin as his smile faded and replace with a frown. 

“Well what is Lexa wearing?” Octavia asked as Raven ran a hand through her hair. 

“I don't know yet Aden hasn't told me…” Clarke admitted as she continued pacing. The fact that she was almost naked would probably bother most people but she had been friends with Wells since before they even wore clothes and the other three had been with her since puberty.

Fate must have decided to take pity on the woman because her phone went off and the blonde halted her pacing. 

Raven easily unlocked the device and she opened the message, “it's from Aden. Lexa went with lavender” she read aloud. 

Clarke was silent before she started to pace again, “but what shade of lavender? Because that's really important….” 

Raven and Octavia exchanged looks before rolling their eyes and Raven sent a message back to the boy to sneak a picture. 

“Clarke….you're going to look great. Stop stressing over it” Bellamy said as he tried to help calm the blonde’s nerves slightly. 

“Yeah babe, you're going to give yourself a panic attack…” Octavia said softly as she glanced up at Raven for support.

“She hasn't had one in a while so she should be fine” Raven whispered but she continued to watch her best friend closely.   
The phone went off again and this time it was Wells who snatched the device from Raven's hand. He looked over the picture before he looked up at Clarke, “it's the shade of lavender that used to be on the walls at that dinner with the amazing cheesecake”. 

Clarke thought for a minute before she nodded and rushed into her closet. Everyone glanced over at him before he shrugged, “you know how she gets with colors guys…and Lexa looks great so I didn't want to spoil the reveal”.

“I want to see!” Raven and Bellamy said in unison before Raven smirked and messed up the man's curly hair. 

“We both know she doesn't play for your team big guy so don't get your hopes up”.

Bellamy scowled as he crossed his arms, “there isn't any problem is looking”.

“No one gets to oogle my date” Clarke sternly warned from the closet as she tried to find something to wear. 

Raven and Bellamy huffed but didn't make a move for the phone in fear Clarke would shove paint brushes up their noses. It wouldn't be the first time. 

“How about this one?” Clarke said as she stepped out of the closet in a deep green dress that hung off of one shoulder. The dress stopped mid thigh, leaving all of the blonde's legs for her date to enjoy. 

“Looks wonderful Princess” Bellamy managed to get out first while the rest of the group nodded their approval. 

“My girl is totally getting laid tonight” Raven said with confidence as Clarke rolled her eyes with a smirk and pulled a pair of heels from the closet. 

“Glad you like the view Reyes now one of you get over here and zip me up. I also need someone to help me from falling over while I put these heels on” 

With a chuckle Bellamy and Octavia rose from their seats. The younger Blake moving around back to zip the dress while Clarke used Bellamy’s shoulder for support as she put her shoes on.

“Go knock some CEO socks off” Octavia said with a wiggle of her eyebrows as she slapped the blondes ass. 

Wells offered his arm, always the classier of the group, for Clarke to take so he could walk her to the Prius parked outside her apartment. “She's going to love it Grif”. 

Clarke smiled up at him and kissed his cheek as the rest of her delinquents wished her luck


	5. Finding Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa date ahead. Fluff awaits. Sorry I kind of dropped off the planet life is a bitch and then you die so I'm dealing with the former. Anyway hope y'all like this ❤️

Pulling up to the gate of Lexa's estate, Clarke had to fight not to turn the car around and flee the developed neighborhood in favor of her apartment. Not so much because she wasn't looking forward to the date, she was more so worried about screwing up the chance of a relationship with the beautiful CEO. 

She almost laughed when she pulled up the driveway to find Lexa using the reflection from the nearest car window to fix her bowtie probably. The brunette jerked to attention the minute that Clarke's car came into view. 

“Good evening Clarke” Lexa said as she opened Clarke's door for her, the name rolling over her lips in a way that Clarke was sure she would never get tired of.

“Good evening Lexa” Clarke greeted back as she stepped out of her car. She had to fight to contain her laughter when Lexa was far too busy gawking at her choice of outfit to close the door of the car. 

“You look great too Lex” was all that Clarke chose to say as she skirted around the brunette and used her hip to close the door, causing Lexa to come out of her stupor. 

“My apologizes Clarke, you look incredible. I should have opened with that instead of staring like an idiot” Lexa admitted as she ducked her head with a smirk.

“Well aren't you a gentlewoman” Clarke said as she gave Lexa a soft smile, “at least I know where Aden gets his class from” she said as she winked and bumped Lexa with her shoulder. 

Lexa let out a laugh and shook her head as she moved to open her passenger door for the blonde since she had offered to drive to the restaurant they would be dining at.

After they were both in the car Lexa started to back up but stopped when she saw Lincoln and Anya waving from the door with Aden between them.

“Be safe”  
“Have fun”  
“Don't forget to use protection” 

Lexa turned a deep shade of crimson as she glared Anya down from her position in the driver's seat after her form of goodbye had been expressed. “Sometimes I hate that woman” she grumbled as they pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street to which Clarke's only reply was to chuckle at the poor woman's discomfort. 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The pair had driven for about five minutes in comfortable silence before Clarke started to toy with the radio, “you never told me where we were going by the way” she said to Lexa as she scrolled through the available radio stations. 

With a chuckle Lexa glanced her way, “maybe I like keeping my secrets”. 

“Well I hate secrets, so you’re already on thin ice Woods” the blonde teased as she finally settled on a classical music channel. The pair went back to their comfortable silence and Clarke’s interest drifted to the roadside out the window. “There’s a really cool park around here, it has a lake with a gazebo, my dad took me there often…” she said aloud as she looked back toward the brunette.

“Aden may have mentioned that you talked about a cool park with a gazebo. It didn’t take me long to track one down in our part of D.C.” she explained as she pulled into the parking lot.  
The gazebo in question was encased in a trail of lights, the soft glow showing a table placed in the middle, two places set for the pair. 

“Oh my goodness, you sure know how to woo a girl Woods…” Clarke said in awe as she took it all in. Another car approached and Clarke shot Lexa a questioning look.

“That’s probably dinner, excuse me one moment. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable at the table if you want….sorry if this is a bit much” she admitted, rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably. 

“Lex…” Clarke started before the car door opened and the pair looked back to see the man getting the things gathered. With a soft smile and a squeeze of her hand, Clarke headed over to the table. A vase of flowers set in the middle, a bottle of wine set in a bucket, the ice still frozen solid. 

Lexa came over with two plates under metal domes which caused Clarke to roll her eyes playfully, “break out into song and this will officially turn into a Disney movie”. 

Lexa shot her a playfully hard look, “Aden planned this date actually so I’m afraid you will have to take all cliché complaints to him. She placed the tray down before she moved to her own seat and Clarke removed the dome. 

“This looks delicious Lexa, where was it from?” Clarke asked curiously as she started to eat.

“Arcadia” Lexa said in answer while she poured the pair a glass of wine, “it’s the new French place.” 

Clarke's jaw dropped slightly, “that place has been packed for weeks how did you convince them to deliver food to a park?

Lexa shifted slightly under the blondes intense stare, “I know the owner, he owed me a favor he was happy to pay back.” A faint blush tinted her cheeks which caused Clarke's heart to melt a little. How is this woman so terrifyingly successful yet utterly adorable at the same time she thought to herself. 

“Besides I thought I would at least shower you with a high end meal if I was going to drag you outside with the bugs to have dinner” Lexa said as she gestured to the water around them. 

Clarke laughed, “He has been mentioning The Princess and the Frog a lot recently.” The pair shared a smile before they settled into silence as they ate. “What's your favorite color?” she asked suddenly.

“Blue” Lexa said in answer before she noticed Clarke staring at her, “yes?” 

Clarke huffed, “well what kind of blue? I’m an artist Lexa you can’t just tell me blue.” She said playfully.

Lexa chuckled as she set her utensils down, leaning toward the middle of the table, “Egyptian blue, preferably paint based I just feel like the crayon faded the beautiful hues a bit” the brunette teased which caused the blonde to roll her eyes and slap her on the shoulder lightly.

“Nerd” the blonde mumbled before they locked eyes across the table, “this really was a great evening Lexa. Dinner was cute and I appreciate the effort you put into this.” 

Lexa beamed under the blondes praise, “I hope you aren’t tired out just yet, to go along with the general dinner and a movie concept I figured we could head back to the house and watch a movie there. I know Aden would love to spend some time with you, I'm sure we can find you some more comfortable clothes if you would like.’ 

“You really do think of everything don’t you Woods” Clarke said with a smile as Lexa stood from her seat and offered her arm to help Clarke from her seat.

“Sounds like I would make a great CEO then huh?” Lexa said with a wink as she led the blonde to the car, “just let me give the clean up crew the ok and we can head back.” The brunette said as she stepped away and pulled out her phone. 

Clarke looked through the glass and couldn’t keep the warm feeling in her chest to cause her lips to quirk up in a smile.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As soon as they pulled up, the front door was thrown open and Aden came out with a large bowl of popcorn in his arms. “I made the popcorn already! And there are snacks that Lincoln helped me pick out at the store.” 

Clarke let out a laugh, “definitely better than any movie theatre I've been to” she said to Lexa as they walked up the driveway to the house. 

“Hopefully he had a long day and he is going to pass out before he gets on a sugar kick, otherwise you might be watching movies for a while” Lexa admitted to the blonde as Aden impatiently waited by the front door. 

“More time with both of you? I couldn't think of anything better to do” Clarke said as she sent a wink Lexa's way as they walked inside, she missed the goofy smile that crossed the brunette’s face at the comment. 

“Can we watch Finding Nemo?” Aden said as he dashed towards the couch. 

“Only if you don't mind me quoting all of it” Clarke said which caused Aden to firmly hold up his hand. 

“Only if you promise to do the accents” 

“You got yourself a deal kiddo. Just give me one sec to change into something more comfortable yeah? This dress is not movie watching material.” 

Aden gave the women a quick nod before he hurried off back towards the living room to get the movie set up. Lexa led the blonde to the guest bedroom located on the ground floor of the house. She pulled open the draw and pulled out two plane t-shirts and two pairs of sweat pants. She handed the set over to the blonde and nodded towards the bathroom connected to the room. 

“You can change in there if you want, these are our workout clothes but I can assure you they are clean. Those are Anya's they should fit you.” 

Clarke thanked her then headed to the bathroom and slipped out of her dress, she checked her phone briefly, insuring her friends that the night was going great and she would tell them about it the next day. She exited the bathroom and found Lexa waiting for her a warm feeling spreading over her when she saw how relaxed the blonde looked in her home.

Lexa reached into the draw again and pulled out a hoodie before she stepped closer to the blonde and offered it to her, “the living room can get kind of drafty. Don’t want you to get cold.” 

Clarke took the offering, their fingers brushing and eyes meeting. “Thank you” she said softly as Lexa took a step closer.

“It’s my pleasure” the brunette breathed back as they leaned closer to one another their lips almost brushing. 

“Are you guys almost done?!” Aden yelled from the living room, causing the pair to spring apart in surprise before they laughed at themselves and joined the kid in the other room. 

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Before the credits had started to roll Aden was already snoring softly, his head resting against Clarke's side from his spot between the two woman. 

“Does this happen often?” Clarke said quietly as she glanced down at the boy. 

Lexa chuckled as she nodded, leaving forward to shut off the movie before it woke him. “He usually demands that we rewatching the ending”. 

Clarke shook her head as she laughed, “sounds like something I would do”. 

Lexa quirked an eyebrow with a smirk, “The snoring or demanding to watch the end?”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “the ending”

“I'm sure you would look adorable either way” Lexa said as she stood and picked Aden up easily. 

Clarke felt her cheeks flush as she shook her head, “Want help carrying him up?” 

“I've got him, do you mind waiting until I come back down?” the brunette said as she gave Clarke a hopeful look.

Clarke smiled as she nodded, which caused Lexa to smile back softly. 

As the brunette ran the boy upstairs Clarke cleaned up the coffee table from their movie. After she had cleaned up she went back to looking at the pictures that lined the living room. She heard Lexa as she re-entered the room and she turned to face her, “Berkley huh?” 

Lexa smiled down at the floor before looking back up, “My mother demanded we all go to top rated colleges. Anya graduated two years before me and Ally went to Yale like our father.” 

Clarke whistled as she looked over the degree, “surprised you stopped before you got your doctorate” she said teasingly.  
Lexa chuckled as she stepped up beside the blonde, “By that point it would have just been excessive…” she said as she looked at the woman beside her, “and what about you, I noticed the UCLA sticker on your car”. 

Clarke laughed, “Yep. Bachelor’s in Arts and Biology”. She noticed the shock on Lexa's face and she shrugged, “my mom wanted me to go to med school like she had. It was either art and science or no arts at all. You aren't the only genius you know”. 

“I would never doubt your intelligence Clarke, however beauty and brains do not always come together. Anya being a prime example”. 

Clarke burst into laughter as Lexa smiled softly in her direction. “Be careful, Anya looks like she could probably kick someone's ass” the blonde said in warning which caused Lexa to snort. 

“My sister may be older than me, but I can assure you my sister would have no easy time ‘kicking my ass’ she is my sparring partner most times”. 

Clarke turned her head slightly “Boxing?” she questioned. 

Lexa smirked proudly as she shrugged, “among other martial arts yes”. 

“Maybe you could teach me a few things sometime…” Clarke said nonchalantly which caused Lexa's eyes to snap to her own.

“It would be my pleasure…” she said softly as she held Clarke's gaze with her own. The pair had somehow drifted closer to each other through the conversation and now they were extremely close. Lexa chanced a glance down to pink lips before she met Clarke's blue eyes again. 

They shared a look before both leaned forward and their noses brushed lightly, Lexa hesitated silently asking for permission to lean forward and close the gap between them. 

Clarke couldn't help but roll her eyes before she moved to connect her lips to the CEO’S. They moved softly against each other until air was needed and they couldn't help the gleeful smiles when they pulled apart.

“Nerd” Clarke said softly as she rested her hands on either side of the green eyed beauty before her. 

Lexa didn't bother with a response instead locking their lips again, placing her hands on Clarke's hips and pulling her forward gently.


	6. Coffee Currency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update huh? Trying to get back into this story but life is crazy so bare with me please. No Clexa but cute bonding all around. Enjoy friends ❤️

If Raven could have groaned any louder she would have as she slammed her head down into her hands. “Really Griffin?! You have the chance to partake in twat tango with a fucking CEO and you stop at second base?” she accused as she looked back up at Clarke for an answer. 

Clarke shrugged as she took a sip of her beer, “I really like her I don't want to rush things” she said in her defense while Octavia snorted while trying to line up her shot on the pool table. 

Octavia grumbled when Clarke slapped the back of her head, “Hey you don't have to assault me for laughing at a joke” she said as she knocked a ball in the pocket. High-fiving Raven as she made her way around the table to try her next shot. 

Clarke huffed at her friends as she waited for her turn at the game. Clarke, Octavia and Raven always had a girls night out at least once a month, the tradition starting during their time at college. 

“Fine if you two want to give me hell about my sex life, when was the last time either of you got laid?”.

“Two nights ago” Octavia and Raven said in unison which caused them to fist bump when Clarke rolls her eyes. 

Clarke Griffin hated when she was out witted, especially when it was by the duo before her. Recently she had convinced herself that the two were secretly banging behind her back but she had not been able to confirm nor deny the accusation. 

“OK guys I get it, Clarke is stupid for not having sex with an attractive CEO but like I said I really like her”. The blonde said as she managed to get the eight ball into the pocket early, “and apparently I suck at pool…” 

Octavia made her way around the table and wrapped her arm around the blonde’s shoulder, pulling her closer and kissing her temple. “We were just teasing you Griffen, I'm glad you are happy and this air head is too. Although you do suck at pool..” she said nodding her head towards Raven who nodded back with a smirk.

Clarke chuckled as she leaned into the embrace, “Yeah you're right. I guess I owe you a drink” she said as Octavia flashed a smile. 

“Damn right blondie, I'm going to need it before I dust Reyes”.

Raven scoffed as she glared daggers into Octavia, “You are so on Blake. I know how to play unlike the Princess over there. I'm kicking your ass”. 

Clarke chuckled at her friends before heading to the bar.  
As soon as she was out of earshot both brunettes leaned in closer to each other, “What's the opinion on CEO Hotpants?” Octavia asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Raven shrugged, “honestly not sure O. She seems like she makes our girl happy so I'm just trying to wait it out and see.” 

The two shared a nod before they separated just as Clarke was returning with the drinks. “My bets on Raven by the way” she said as she set it down, causing the engineer to cheer loudly while Octavia pouted in Clarke's direction. 

“What the hell Princess I thought we were friends?!” 

Clarke shrugged with a smirk, “Don't steal the covers next time you sleep over”.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

“Alright guys help a dude out would you?” Bellamy said through clenched teeth.

“Oh come on Bell! You’re so strong!” Clarke cheered from her spot on Bellamy’s back, Raven drunkenly cheered long in Bellamy’s arms while the man hauled the two drunk women to their apartment. 

“Not strong enough to hold up all your dead weight Griffin” he jested which caused Raven to snicker before she made eye contact with her blonde roommate over their friends shoulder. 

“You better watch out Princess he’s roasting you” 

Bellamy rolled his eyes at the pair as he made it to their door, he placed Raven on her feet while he unlocked the door before guiding her into the apartment. Lucky the pair had thought ahead and left the pull out sofa extended so all he had to do was get them onto the mattress.

“Alright ladies time for bed” the man said with a soft smile as he helped them get settled. 

“I think I’m going to invite Lexa to family lunch next week” Clarke suddenly said which caused both brunettes in the room to stare at her. 

Bellamy recovered and gave the blonde a smile, “things must be going good Griff, I’m happy for you.” 

“She’s really pretty” Clarke said back which caused Raven to giggle “CEO Hotpants” 

Bellamy rolled his eyes at the duo and finished up the task of putting his friends to bed. After he had done his usual round of setting out Tylenol and waters for both women he hesitated before he plugged up Clarke’s phone before he let himself out and locked the door behind him. 

Murphy was waiting beside Bellamy’s car, keeping an eye on the passed out brunette in the back seat. “I’m charging them double next time I have to fight off a biker dude, I don’t care how much Octavia out drank him.”

Bellamy chuckled as he got back into his car, glancing back at his sister, “at least they keep us guessing I never know what mess they can get themselves into”. 

Murphy huffed as he got in the passenger seat, his reflection showing a glimpse of bruised skin around his eye, “I got punched in the face. Six coffees is a fair price”. 

“I still can’t believe you agreed to helping me chaperone these drunk idiots in exchange for coffee” Bellamy said with a laugh as he reversed the car back onto the street, “what was that guy’s name that Octavia was talking about? Logan?” he asked in confusion 

“Liam?” Murphy guesses with a shrug, “if he’s important she’s the one that needs to remember” he said as he nodded back towards the back seat where Octavia had managed to somehow throw half of her body down into the floor of the car. 

Deep in her front pocket was a portion of napkin that had a phone number and the name Lincoln scrawled in neat letters.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Anya made her way down the stairs and into the basement, feeling relieved when she finally spotted her nephew curled up in the corner with a book on his lap. “There you are midget” she said as she took a seat in the beanbag chair next to Aden's. 

Aden looked up from his book before he placed a bookmark delicately between the pages and shut the cover, “I’ll be taller then you one day just you wait”. 

Anya rolled her eyes before she nodded towards the book, “where did you get that old thing?” she asked as she eyed the tattered book with a quirked eyebrow. 

“Clarke lent it to me. She really likes them. Its Harry Potter, want to read it with me?” 

Anya hesitated before she moved closer and Aden tilted the book towards her, “I’m only on chapter 3 so you didn’t miss much. I really like it. I even took the quiz! I’m a Hufflepuff and Clarke is a Slytherin which is cool because one of her favorite colors is green. I think Lexa is a Ravenclaw but I’m not sure….” The boy began to ramble which caused his aunt to give him a soft smile. 

After the accident Aden had shut himself off for a bit, it honestly scared the hell out of his aunts since neither of them knew how to handle a kid let alone one who had recently lost his mom. 

Anya was just relieved that he seemed to be turning back into the carefree kid he once was. 

The pair sat that way for close to two hours, Aden would read aloud for a bit before he would turn to Anya and explain the world that was in the novel, his aunt simply nodded and took in the information before the boy would turn back and begin reading again. Soon the door opened and Indra came down the stairs and informed the group that dinner was ready before she made her way back up the stairs to set the table. 

“I hope Gustus cooked. I love Indra but she only makes healthy stuff” Aden grumbled as they made their way upstairs.

“You had better not let her hear you say that, she’s likely to come after you with a spoon. Speaking from experience” Anya warned from behind him, letting out a chuckle when he stared at her in disbelief.


	7. Cyborg Dating Technics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa meets Clarke's friends

The next morning Raven and Clarke both woke up with killer hangovers from the night before, “remind me to get Bellamy an extra birthday present this year” Raven grumbled as she held the water bottle to her lips. 

Clarke chuckled as she searched for her phone, two text messages awaited her, one from Lexa wishing her a goodnight and the other from their favorite designated driver himself. 

Bell: Hope you two don’t have horrible hangovers, if you need to talk just come by the gym. I look forward to meeting Lexa at lunch this week. 

Clarke felt a warmth in her chest as she texted her friend back and thanked him for getting them home safe. Raven groaned but managed to haul herself up from their sofa bed and went to go shower saying something along the lines of how she smelled like “cheap perfume and regret”. 

The blonde set about making coffee for herself and for her roommate when her phone started to ring, Lexa’s contact flashing on the screen. “Morning Lex” 

Lexa chuckled as she glanced at her watch, “a little late to be morning don’t you think….” 

Clarke rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop her lips from quirking into a smile, “yeah yeah. Did you call just to make fun of me?” 

“Of course not, I just wanted to check in on you. You seemed pretty drunk when you texted me last night” 

Clarke laughed as the coffee finished, “you have a point, although I definitely would still tell you about how I was lost in the bathroom even if I was sober.” The blonde jested which caused the brunette to chuckle again, Clarke bit her lip before she started again, “actually Lex I’m glad you called, what are you doing on Wednesday for lunch…..?”

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As Clarke pulled the car into a space at the Blake Fitness Center she couldn't help but laugh at the nervous look on the green eyed woman’s face. “Relax Lexa, you’re meeting my friends not the president.” 

“I have met the president and she isn't all that nice anyway” Lexa said as she started to get out of the car before she glanced over at the shocked look on the blonde’s face. 

Lexa let out a chuckle as she leaned over and kissed the blonde's nose, “That was satire beautiful”. 

“You never know; you are pretty damn cool I wouldn't be surprised if you had met the president…” Clarke admitted as she got out of the car. 

“So you think I'm cool?” Lexa said with a smirk as she made her way around the vehicle to take the blonde’s hand. 

“The absolute coolest” Clarke said with a giant smile as she tugged the CEO towards the entrance. 

The pair made their way to the office, the other staff smiling at Clarke and greeting her as she went. As they made it to the room, they could hear talking from those inside. 

“I don't know Monty, that magazine clearly said she was the only CEO with a metal arm. I'd say it was trustworthy” said a woman's voice that Clarke pinpointed as Harper, to which someone snorted in response. 

“Oh please, the Princess may be good but I don't think she is good enough to snag a cyborg” a male voice said in response which Clarke realized was Murphy. 

The pair shared a look before they rounded the corner, revealing that all of the delinquents were already seated. 

“Good afternoon” Lexa greeted politely as the group looked her over. Raven rolled her eyes as she looked around the table. 

“Hey Lexa, sorry these idiots don't know how to use words sometimes” the Latina said as she looked around the table. 

Her comment seemed to snap everyone out of their stupor as everyone quickly greeted the brunette back. Clarke led the pair to a few vacant seats near the front as she introduced Lexa to the entire crew. 

Lexa tried to hide her nervousness as she sat down, thankful that Wells was seated to her left. She enjoyed the calming presence that the man always seemed to have and she was grateful when he sent her an encouraging smile. 

“Oh by the way, Miller should be back next week” Murphy said from his seat which caused Clarke to get excited. 

“Awh Nathan's coming home?! I miss him” she said before she turned to Lexa. “Nathan Miller is a friend of ours. He has been gone the last couple months because he was working a photography gig in Africa”. 

“That sounds fascinating, what does he photograph?” the green eyed brunette asked. 

“Anything that stops moving” Murphy said with a chuckle before he looked over at the CEO. “So Princess here tells us you're some hot shot.” 

“Murphy!” Bellamy and Clarke hiss in unison while Clarke tried to hide the hint of a blush. 

“No it's alright I don't mind answering questions. These are your friends I would expect them to be curious” Lexa said as she placed a hand on Clarke’s knee. 

She turned the Murphy then, meeting his cold stare with her own, “that is correct. I am a CEO at Woods Inc. a position that I acquired after my father retired.” 

“Ah so you are a rich kid huh?” Murphy asked as he ignored the pointed looks the rest of the table was giving him. 

“I grew up wealthy yes, but I was not given the position simply because of my father. I was up against eleven other candidates. I was lucky enough to receive the position.” 

Murphy seemed to ponder this information before he shrugged, “If you say so. At least you didn't pick an arrogant one Princess.”

“Alright enough with the interrogations Murphy. Let's eat.” Bellamy was quick to say as he nodded for Monty to start setting out the plates. 

“So how did you acquire the nickname Princess?” Lexa asked after they had started their meal which caused her to groan while the rest of the pack laughed.

“Oh this is a good one! I call dibs” Raven called as she looked over to Octavia and wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Clarkey here was a party girl back in the day. In college she was pretty much a frat boy. She could drink anyone under the table no problem.” 

“After she had to be carried out of one too many parties by one of us…” Octavia finished, “we started calling her the Princess”. 

“I had no idea you were such a wild one” Lexa teased as she elbowed the blonde in her side. 

“You all suck and I hate you” Clarke grumbled as she stuffed the last bit of her noodles in her mouth. 

“You got any funny nicknames Lexa?” Octavia asked with a quirked eyebrow. 

“I was known as the Commander in early college. I was the president of several clubs and I was the captain of the martial arts team.” Lexa answered honestly which caused Murphy to chuckle. 

“The Princess and the Commander huh? That's convenient”. 

“At least no one will shun you for dating outside of royalty”   
Monty said which caused everyone to look at him strangely.

“You play way too many video games kid” Bellamy said as he shook his head with a smile.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The rest of lunch went off without a hitch, Lexa was perfect and as the pair left the office Clarke couldn’t keep the stupid grin off her face. “You have very…interesting friends” Lexa teased as Clarke led them back to the car. 

Clarke nodded, “we used to get into a lot of trouble back in the day. Me, Raven and Octavia mainly, though don’t let them fool you the others are just as guilty of gaining us the tittle of delinquents as we are.” 

Lexa laughed as she shook her head, “I was a perfect student. Straight As, involved in multiple clubs, and I even played sports.”   
Clarke fought back a giggle as she asked, “let me guess softball?” 

Lexa grumbled in the affirmative as she the blonde laughed at her, “you know it’s not cool when your girlfriend makes fun of you….” She said trailing off which caused Clarke to snap out of her laughter quickly. 

“Girlfriend huh?” she asked with an eyebrow quirked as Lexa opened her car door for her. 

“Only if you’ll have me….” Lexa said softly, breaking out into a grin when the blonde did the same. 

“I like the sound of that” Clarke admitted before she pulled the CEO into a searing kiss.


End file.
